Le journal intime de Grey
by jaysher
Summary: Je me suis amusé à écrire mes plus grands souvenirs amoureux dans un petit journal. Bien sûr, Natsu n'est pas au courant de cette initiative et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait d'accord. Enfin bref, si vous avez l'audace d'y jeter un oeil, ne lui dîtes rien.
1. Chapter 1

Invocation.

Pour notre première soir, Natsu a voulu que les choses se passent correctement. Enfin, de son côté car du mien, je n'ai jamais aucun problème en ce qui concerne mon entrejambe. La bête qui se cache dans mon sous-vêtement réagit à mes moindres désirs et il suffit d'attiser sa fougue correctement pour que celle-ci sorte subitement de sa cachette. Peu de personnes ont eu l'occasion d'avoir le plaisir de lui accorder des faveurs mais il faut dire aussi que j'en suis coupable. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je tiens à m'offrir à un garçon que j'aime et non à un illustre inconnu rencontré aux aléas des rues de Magnolia. De toute manière, les hommes qui pourraient inciter un minimum de curiosité chez moi ne sont pas très nombreux et c'est tant mieux. Ainsi, mon Natsu peut avoir droit à toute mon attention même si j'aimerai qu'il fasse un petit effort. Comme les précédents, je n'ai pas encore eu le bonheur de l'entendre me dire « je t'aime » mais juste des « moi aussi » en réponse à mes déclarations. Cela voudrait dire que ses sentiments ne sont pas aussi fort que les miens ?

Si je ne suis pas rassuré de suite dans ses intentions, je vais avoir peur et par conséquent, je n'hésiterai pas à m'éloigner de lui afin de me préserver. Alors que je me perds davantage dans mes pensées, mes yeux se posent sur Natsu. Celui-ci se tient au centre de mon petit tapis et tandis que les rideaux de mon salon sont tirés, mon petit ami a jugé bon de se foutre partiellement à poil. Dans cette tenue, il commence.

« Pour être à la hauteur de tes espérances mais aussi, parce que c'est la première fois pour moi, je me suis permis d'emprunter un livre de sorcellerie à la bibliothèque. »

Jusque là, je ne vois aucun problème. Toutefois, je regrette qu'il ai besoin d'un livre pour apprendre la sexualité. Je l'aime comme il est et ce n'est pas un dieu du sexe que je souhaite avoir dans ma vie de tous les jours. Reste comme tu es Natsu, je suis dingue de toi lorsque tu es ainsi et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu changes. De plus, tu me fais craquer là dans l'accoutrement dans lequel tu t'es glissé pour cette soirée.

« J'ai décidé d'invoquer la magie noire afin de rencontrer en communication avec un dieu.

\- Lequel ? Demandai-je sans croire à un éventuel succès.

\- Le dieu des premières fois.

\- Des premières fois ? Cela existe comme... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que mon compagnon se met à danser bizarrement. J'ignore ce qu'il est en train de faire mais s'il compte invoquer la magie noire de cette manière, je pense que celle-ci n'est pas adéquate. Soudain, au bout de quelques secondes de gestes saccadés, une fumée s'échappe du plancher de mon salon. Ensuite, une étrange créature bleu et ressemblant à un chat ailé fait son apparition.

« Je suis Happy, le dieu des premières fois ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Boisson énergétique.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans mon lit et je fus surpris de ne pas trouver de drap sur mon corps entièrement nu et musclé. Natsu dort encore à mes côtés et je dois reconnaître que cette première fois était parfaite. Bien sûr, le dieu qui s'est permis d'invoquer n'a pas été d'une grande utilité, sauf pour me faire rire à de nombreuses reprises. Lorsque le dieu s'est volatilisé, Natsu s'est jeté sur moi et m'a traîné jusqu'à ma chambre histoire, d'après ces termes, me faire la fête. Au début, je rigolais mais par la suite…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé sentir mon sexe à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sincèrement, mon petit ami a su me montrer très attentif à ses caprices et il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour capituler. Bien sûr, nous avons répéter l'opération une deuxième fois et là, nous avons veillé à écourter cette séance afin de s'adonner à une autre beaucoup plus fusionnelle. Ma signature déposé au fond de lui, j'ai dû m'attarder à mon tour sur sa personne pour qu'il soit délivré du désir qui le tenaillait.

Heureux chacun de notre côté suite à ce qui venait de se passer, on ne mit pas longtemps pour se glisser dans les bras de Morphée… ou de Happy, le dieu du sommeil avec un peu de malchance. Et ce matin, à mon réveil, je me sens fatigué. J'ignore si c'est lié à ce que nous avons fait hier soir mais je sens que je vais pas sortir de chez moi aujourd'hui. De plus, voilà que j'entends du mouvement à mes côtés.

« Bonjour. » Me dit Natsu.

Quand je tourne mon visage vers le sien, je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai. Combien de personnes se sont réveillés auprès d'un si bel homme que lui ? Tiens, c'est une question à laquelle j'aimerai connaître sa réponse mais pour l'heure, je ne tiens pas à briser ce moment si particulier. Après tout, c'est mon premier réveil en sa présence et je souhaite en profiter sincèrement.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? M'empressai-je de demander.

\- Oui et ce que nous avons fait hier y est pour beaucoup. »

Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Cela veut dire que moi aussi j'ai su me montrer à la hauteur de tes espérances mais comme tu étais novice dans ce domaine, je n'ai pas eu du mal à te séduire. A cette délicieuse pensée, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« C'est moi ou tu es heureux ? Me questionne-t-il.

\- Il faut croire que oui.

\- Et rassure-toi, c'est pareil de mon côté. D'ailleurs, si tu es open, j'aimerais bien poursuivre dès maintenant. »

Rapidement, Natsu glisse sa main le long de mon ventre jusqu'à l'arrêter à hauteur de mon sexe encore endormi. A cet instant, je me dépêche de la libérer avant de lui expliquer la raison d'un tel geste.

« Je vais me prendre une boisson énergétique car à ce rythme, je sens que tu vas me tuer. »


	3. Chapter 3

Pitrerie.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Natsu a souhaité me faire une surprise. Sur le coup, j'étais parti pour refuser mais il a su se montrer si convainquant que je n'ai pas pu lui résister. Toutefois, il s'est gardé de me dire que la surprise en question était déjà prête et que je ferais sa découverte dans l'après-midi même. Pour l'heure, je n'en serais pas plus je pense et c'est intrigué que j'avale mon petit déjeuner. Ensuite, je quitte mon compagnon et la cuisine afin de me glisser à l'intérieur de mon petit atelier de sculpture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me pose sur mon petit tabouret pivotant et je pose mes mains grandes ouvertes sur ma petite table de travail en bois. Ensuite, je pose mon regard sur mon cahier de commandes et je lis la première ligne non raturée.

« Pour mademoiselle Scarlett, une sculpture d'épéiste de sexe féminin. Okay, allons-y ! »

Rapidement, j'use de ma magie pour abaisser la température ambiante de la pièce. Une fois que celle-ci passe sous la barre du zéro, je me concentre et prends une grande inspiration. Ma nouvelle journée de travail commence et je dois matérialiser de la glace pour ensuite, la modeler selon mon inspiration. Au milieu de la matinée, alors que la statue présente déjà une magnifique chevelure cristalline, la porte de mon atelier s'ouvre sur Natsu qui entre avec un plateau dans les mains. Tranquillement, l'homme avance jusqu'à ma table et y dépose une tasse de café.

« Tiens, je me suis dit que tu aimerais souffler un peu. »

C'est la première fois qu'une personne m'apporte une tasse de café lors de mes heures de travail. Cette attention me va droit au coeur et si je devais m'écouter, je pense que je serais motivé pour l'embrasser fougueusement et satisfaire quelques caprices naissantes. Néanmoins, j'ai peur de me montrer trop gourmand concernant ce domaine et je dois attendre que Natsu fasse quelques premiers pas pour savoir à quoi m'attendre exactement. En tout les cas, je n'oublie pas de le remercier et tandis que ma voix s'éteint en même temps que la prononciation de ce terme, je le regarde déjà s'éloigner pour la cuisine. Lorsque la porte se referme après son passage, je me dis que je pourrais prendre goût à ce type d'attention.

Après avoir avalé le contenu du verre, je ne tarde pas à me remettre au travail et les heures s'écoulent très vite. Quand vient l'après-midi, je me tiens devant la table de la cuisine et je m'interroge. De son côté, Natsu a disparu jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure et en revient au bras d'une charmante demoiselle aux longs cheveux blond.

« Grey, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Lucy. Lucy, voici mon petit ami, Grey. »

Son petit ami… Alors que cette petite phrase continue de retentir dans mon esprit, les deux amis se livrent à quelques pitreries. La naissance de ces délires doit remonter à très loin et pour rien au monde je veux briser ce spectacle.


	4. Chapter 4

Trappe.

Une fin d'après-midi, alors que je rentrais d'une mission, je m'étais étonné de trouver la demeure que je partage avec Natsu, vide. Toutefois, mon regard fut attiré par un détail qui n'existait pas auparavant. En effet, alors que j'avançais dans notre cuisine, mes yeux se posèrent sur une trappe se trouvant dans le sol. Lorsque je suis parti hier, dans le courant de la matinée, la pièce dans laquelle j'évolue était vierge de tout passage secret et forcément, ma curiosité fut titillée. N'y pouvant plus, j'avance tranquillement vers la trappe lorsque je sens une présence dans ma dos.

« Tu as fini ta mission ? »

Alors que je me tenais à quatre près de la trappe, les doigts de ma main droite autour de sa poignée, je m'immobilise au son de cette voix. Bien sûr, je sais de qui elle vient et lorsque je tourne mon visage pour me poser sur mon chéri, je le remarque à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ce dernier est presque nu sauf le caleçon immaculé qui se tient autour de la taille. Il faut dire que je comprends la raison qui l'a poussé à se présenter dans une telle tenue puisque notre ville est victime d'une forte chaleur. Remarque, nous sommes en été et il me tarde d'être déjà en automne, espérant que les températures qui arriveront avec cette saison seront plus clémentes.

« Oui mais dis-moi, est-ce toi qui a fait installé cette trappe ?

\- Oui et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

\- Bien sûr que non. »

J'aimerai lui poser des questions sur le contenu que cache cette petite porte en bois mais mon petit-ami me devance.

« Si tu veux savoir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, sache que c'est une pièce que j'ai spécialement emménagé.

\- Pour nous aider à conserver certains produits comme des pommes de terre je présume ? »

A cet instant, Natsu se met à sourire et sur le moment, je m'interroge sur les mots que j'ai prononcé. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, je n'ai rien dit qui prête à cette réaction ou alors, mon esprit me joue des tours.

« J'aime quand tu te montres naïf mon petit Grey. » Finit-il par me dire.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer que mon homme s'avance dans la pièce pour venir se placer à mes côtés. Ensuite, il se penche légèrement en avant afin de se saisir de la poignée de la trappe et peu après, l'entrée de cette nouvelle pièce m'est dévoilée. Tout d'abord, je m'aperçois qu'un escalier en bois clair a été installé pour nous faciliter l'intrusion lorsque le besoin se fera sentir. Par contre, la pénombre qui règne dans cette cave tout juste aménagée m'empêche de voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

« Si tu es sage, me dit Natsu, on pourra s'y rendre ce soir, lorsque la nuit sera tombée.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Alors que mon compagnon ferme la trappe, il en profite pour me voler un baiser avant de me répondre la chose suivante :

« Arrête de te montrer comme ça car je pourrais bien changer mes plans à la dernière minute. »


	5. Chapter 5

L'amour apprend les ânes à danser.

Cher journal. Aujourd'hui, je prends de t'écrire quelques lignes alors que je suis allongé sur mon lit. Dehors, la nuit vient tout juste de tomber et je suis particulièrement heureux parce que Natsu est rentré de mission dans l'après-midi alors que cela faisait une semaine qu'il était absent. Forcément, inutile de te dire ce qui risque de se passer ce soir mais pour éviter de choquer quelques yeux indiscrets, je préfère conserver le silence sur la nature de ce mystère. Bref, pour en revenir à Natsu, figure-toi que môssieu a apprit à danser alors que je pensais que ce loisir n'était pas du tout son truc. Cela me fait penser qu'il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner et je me demande qui est à l'origine de cette découverte.

Si c'est qu'une vulgaire bougresse, cela me fera ni chaud ni froid car je sais d'avance qu'elle ne sera jamais de taille à lutter contre moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un homme à la plastique parfaite et que cela aurait tendance à rendre fou celui qui prend sa douche au moment où je rédige ces mots. D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a choisit même s'il s'en défend farouchement. De mon côté, je passe toujours la plus grande partie de mes journées à la maison.

Je ne vais pas dire que je mène une existence similaire à celle d'une femme dévouée à son mari mais je dois reconnaître que cela y ressemble presque. De temps en temps, il m'arrive de pointer le nez dehors grâce à Lucy. D'ailleurs, celle-ci m'a fait une confession qui m'a un peu troublé. En effet, si Natsu et moi ressentons l'envie d'avoir un enfant, elle accepte d'être la mère porteuse et sincèrement… Rien que d'imaginer de mettre mon alien dans sa grotte miraculeuse, non merci !

Tiens, cela me fait penser que je devrais en discuter avec mon cher et tendre lorsqu'il sera de retour dans la chambre. Vu à quel point il était fatigué lorsqu'il s'est pointé à la maison, je compte bien lui offrir un petit massage. Je sais qu'il aime bien ça et puis de mon côté, j'adore lui faire plaisir. N'empêche, je sais que je saute du coq à l'âne mais savoir que Natsu a apprit à danser me fait bien rire. D'habitude, il est très gauche avec ses dix pouces et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis montré étonné à cette annonce.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de rire, il m'a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre dans les jours à venir. Sincèrement, je ne suis pas très motivé car je déteste la danse et puis de toute manière, il n'y a que les ânes qui apprennent à danser, surtout quand l'amour s'en mêle. Je ne tiens pas à devenir l'une de ces bestioles mais si mon mec aime se divertir de cette manière, je ne vais pas lui interdire. Par contre, il fera ça dehors et non chez nous car là, je pense que cela va très vite m'agacer.


	6. Chapter 6

Huile essentielle.

Ce soir, c'est Halloween. Alors que les enfants de Magnolia parcourent les rues afin de récolter quelques friandises, je suis resté à la maison pour préparer une surprise à mon bien-aimé. Normalement, si tout se passe bien, Natsu devrait rentrer de mission ce soir et je tiens à ce que son retour soit fêté dignement. Bien entendu, je n'envisage pas de rester très sage pour la soirée entière mais là, c'est un tout autre sujet. Pour le moment, je suis dans notre cuisine et je suis en train de m'affairer à préparer un délicieux rôti dont il m'en dira des nouvelles. Parfois, je dois marquer une cause des enfants lorsque certains décident de frapper à la porte et c'est tout naturellement que j'accepte de leur donner des bonbons.

Après un énième passage, je ferme la porte et je reste le dos collé appuyé dessus pendant plusieurs secondes. Si les gosses qui déambulent dehors remarquent que l'intérieur de ma maison est éclairée, ils vont encore venir me voir et à ce train là, ma surprise pour Natsu n'est pas prête de s'achever.

« Et si j'allumais des bougies ? » Dis-je à voix haute.

Ni une ni deux, je traverse le salon pour me planter devant un meuble en chêne comprenant plusieurs portes. Très vite, j'ouvre l'une d'entre elles et peu de temps après, me voilà de retour dans la cuisine avec plusieurs bâtons de cire dans les mains. Bien sûr, avant de quitter le salon, j'ai veillé à éteindre le plafonnier pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

Maintenant que je suis dans la cuisine, je m'empare de la boîte d'allumettes qui reposait sur la table de travail et je fais craquer l'une d'entre elles afin d'obtenir une flamme. Lorsque celle-ci danse sur le souffre, je la dirige vers la mèche d'une première bougie. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que le plafonnier est éteint et que la pièce bénéficie de l'éclairage des bâtons de cire, je me rends compte qu'une drôle d'odeur se répand. Intrigué, j'en cherche l'origine et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour la trouver. Effectivement, les bougies que j'ai prit avec moi sont faites avec de l'huile essentielle et pour que leur parfum se délivre, il suffit juste de les allumer.

Enfin, une fois que le rôti est dans la four, je m'interroge sur mes prochaines actions.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour m'occuper en attendant ? »

Si je le voulais, je pourrais dresser une jolie décoration sur la table de la cuisine pour que notre repas se fasse dans l'intimité mais non. Que pourrais-je faire ?

Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, un drôle de bruit venant du salon se fait entendre. Bien sûr, cela suffit à me sortir de ma torpeur et lorsque je m'approche de la sortie de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, un monstre hideux sort de l'obscurité de la salle d'à côté et me saute dessus. Devant cette apparition aussi brutale, je pousse un cri avant de tomber dans les pommes. Une fois à ses pieds et totalement inconscient, Natsu retire son masque de joueur de hockey avant de venir à mon secours.

« Grey ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »


	7. Chapter 7

Lumière tamisée.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de faire une surprise à l'homme que j'aime. En effet, celui-ci est parti en mission dès le début de cette journée et connaissant les conditions de son aventure, je savais très bien qu'il serait de retour dans le courant de la soirée. De ce fait, j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour lui, comme pour le féliciter de cette volonté qu'il ne cesse de faire preuve à chaque fois qu'il relève un défi. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu l'accompagner car il m'arrive aussi de partir en mission afin de ramener un peu plus d'argent à la maison mais j'aime beaucoup le rôle que je joue au sein même de notre nid d'amour. Par moment, j'aurais tendance à me sentir comme une femme au foyer.

Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfants bien que notre amie Lucy s'est portée volontaire pour être une mère porteuse. Ayant du mal à imaginer lui mettre mon petit Jésus dans sa crèche suffit à anéantir ce rêve doux. Toutefois, avant de faire une croix définitive sur ce projet, j'ai pris le temps d'en discuter avec mon bel ami et ce dernier m'assura qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour se lancer dans une telle initiative. D'ailleurs, comme certaines personnes, j'aurais pu lui porter des jugements sur ce refus mais il aurait été cruel de ma part d'agir de la sorte. Après tout, j'avais formulé la même réponse et comme nous étions d'accord sur le sacrifice d'une telle utopie, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais reparler de ce sujet.

De toute façon, à quoi cela servirait ? A raviver une douleur alors que nous savons très fort longtemps que nous serons dans l'incapacité d'enfanter suite à nos choix ? Moi je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi car je n'ose imaginer les attaques dont notre enfant aurait fait la cible. Depuis cette conversation, notre vie a repris son cours normal et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens coquin ce soir. Néanmoins, avant de satisfaire quelques envies coupables, je me devais de préparer le dîner de mon homme pour être sûr qu'il puisse retrouver des forces après sa rude journée.

Alors que j'allume quelques bougies que j'ai déposé sur la table de la cuisine, j'entends une clef se glisser dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Devinant que l'homme dont je suis amoureux est sur le point d'évoluer dans notre maison, je me dépêche d'enflammer la mèche de la dernière bougie. Maintenant que tout est prêt, je m'éloigne du mobilier et attend sagement que mon homme fasse son apparition dans la cuisine. Lorsque ce moment se réalise, ce dernier s'immobilise à l'entrée de la cuisine et rapidement, ses yeux se posent sur ma petite préparation.

« Bonsoir mon coeur, me dit-il.

\- Bonsoir. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, le mage de feu s'approche de la table et à cet instant, je remarque que ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me faire des surprises de ce genre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le temps de t'en faire au retour à cause de mon travail.

\- Ce n'est pas grave car tant que nous sommes ensemble, c'est ce qui le compte le plus pour moi.

\- Je sais mais pour l'heure, cette lumière tamisée me donne des idées et j'ai bien envie de les mettre à exécution. »


End file.
